The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable devices for use in measuring the weight of luggage items and more specifically relates to a luggage scale and identification tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society travel between locations using air travel. Typically, the traveler brings luggage on these trips; the luggage filled with items to be used during the trip. The volume of luggage taken on these trips may cause more fuel to be consumed by the aircraft. Airlines, to remain cost-effective, may counteract this by charging overweight baggage fees as a deterrent to keep the weight of the onboard luggage at reasonable levels. Overweight luggage is often assessed on each bag over a certain allowable weight limit per bag. The airline passengers must either pay the assessed fees or alternately leave their luggage at home. As such it would be convenient if the weight of each of the luggage items was known or could be readily be made known.
Airlines often have scales to weigh luggage bags, but passengers normally do not have an accurate scale readily available for determining the weight of their luggage. Scales designed and used for weighing other items would occupy valuable space in luggage, thus are inconvenient to use. Attaching a scale to the outside of luggage where it does not take up space within the suitcase exposes it to potential damage from the typical rough handling that luggage receives in airport luggage handling areas. Expensive or even moderately priced scales are less desirable to the outside of luggage because of the possibility of theft or damage. Conventional scales may be difficult to read and may be easily damaged. Since many suitcases weigh 50 to 100 pounds and are difficult to lift, it would be desirable to be able to read the weight of the suitcase on the scale without lifting the suitcase high off the ground. Thus, a suitable, low cost, damage resistant, portable and accurate weighing means which can be attached to the outside of a suitcase is desirable.
Many travelers wish to mark their luggage for ease of recognition. Conventional baggage tags with a lightweight elastic string may be placed around the handle when checking the baggage. The owner's name and contact information may be identified thereon. These tags are typically of a disposable type and often get torn from the luggage during handling which may lead to loss of the luggage. It is desirable to have a means for identifying a traveler's luggage, at a glance, such that the bag can be differentiated from other similar baggage items belonging to other travelers. Most tags are not unique and the tag may have to actually be read to identify one's own luggage. An inexpensive innovation that is multifunctional to solve the above-mentioned deficiencies and thereby increase traveler convenience is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the scale and identification art for use with luggage. Among these are found in: U.S. Patent and Publication Nos. 7,281,615; 2011/0186356; 2007/0007048; 2006/0207850; and 2010/0325060. This prior art is representative of luggage weighing and identification means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable luggage scale and identification tag that operates reliably and is able to be manufactured at a modest expense to avoid the above-mentioned problems.